DOAngels Les amours imaginaires de Momoko Orizuka
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Jadis, il y avait un prof au club de natation d'Umishô. Mais lorsque Momoko lui confesse son amour, il la repousse. La jeune nageuse éplorée se réfugie alors dans son indéfectible amitié avec Sanae. Enfin, c'est ce que Sanae raconte !


**Les amours imaginaires de Momoko Orizuka **  
**(par Sanae Kise)**

Nous avons passé un agréable moment.

Un rouge innocent et adorable aux joues, Zuka s'est penchée sur moi et m'a repoussée sur le tendre tapis de pétales de cerisiers qui recouvrait le sol tandis que je n'avais pas encore fini d'enlever mon uniforme. Ses lèvres sucrées par le goût de la bière se sont alors timidement posées sur les miennes, cherchant à me provoquer, avec une retenue touchante de pudeur.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite entre nous a été comme dans un rêve.

« Dis, Sanae… Fais-moi oublier tout ça…

Les paroles de ma meilleure amie résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles, et son corps pesait à présent entièrement sur le mien je pouvais sentir toute l'infinie sensualité de ses courbes adolescentes encore en devenir. En l'espace de ce seul baiser de jeune fille encore pure, Zuka m'avait conquise et je n'avais déjà plus en tête que le désir d'accomplir son souhait. L'indéfectible amitié qui nous liait toutes deux depuis si longtemps allait tout faire oublier à Zuka du malheur qui la frappait et colorait son si joli visage des couleurs trop fades de la tristesse. Je n'avais pas à hésiter une seule seconde. Zuka est ma meilleure amie : je serai toujours là pour elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais la remarque que Momoko était jolie. Pas d'une grande beauté comme le sont certaines autres filles plus gâtées par la nature, mais d'un charme innocent et plus anodin qui allait cependant à ravir avec son caractère pur et réservé. Maintenant que je la regardais à travers le rideau de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage tandis qu'elle gardait la tête basse, toute rougissante, je me disais qu'elle était la plus magnifique que j'aie jamais connue. Et je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais brusquement obsédée par l'envie de goûter à nouveau à ses charmantes lèvres. Leur rose délicat, semblable à celui des pétales qui nous pleuvaient doucement dessus, me faisait soudainement, inexplicablement, très envie.

En voyant comme elle tremblait, j'eus peur que Zuka ne soit sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et je levai donc la main pour lui effleurer la joue et lentement relever son visage afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. L'émotion submergeait son regard et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Comme elle était belle ! Je crois que jamais je n'avais vue Momoko aussi belle ! En voyant que je la contemplais presque amoureusement, elle rougit plus encore, mais ne se détourna comme elle le faisait pourtant d'ordinaire en pareille occasion. Etait-ce l'alcool qui la grisait au point que sa timidité coutumière s'en évanouissant ? Cette subite hardiesse ne fut pas sans m'émouvoir à mon tour. Je pris tout de même la peine de lui demander si elle était bien sûre d'elle, et si elle ne dit mot, elle approuva d'un hochement de tête qui ne laissa pas transparaître le plus infime soupçon d'hésitation. Et elle m'embrassa encore.

Son baiser me cloua au sol et je demeurais interdite alors que Zuka glissait peu à peu ses mains au creux des miennes. Timidement, avec maladresse, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes et essayaient de m'attirer. Je sentais sur mon visage son souffle tiède et parfumé, et la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes me faisait délicatement fondre.

Oh, Zuka, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts, tu sais pourtant déjà que je t'adore !

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je libérai mes mains de la chaude étreinte de ses doigts pour passer mes bras autour d'elle et la serrer très fort contre moi. Les yeux clos, je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondis au baiser de Momoko en pressant à mon tour mes lèvres entr'ouvertes contre les siennes. Un instant surprise, Zuka recula d'un sursaut, mais ma main dans ses cheveux était là pour la rassurer et l'apaiser, l'inviter, et je sentis bientôt, suivant mon exemple, ses lèvres s'écarter petit à petit. Nos souffles se mêlèrent enfin et nos cœurs explosèrent ensemble dans nos poitrines.

Alors que j'essayais de la guider, Zuka se défit soudain de mon étreinte et me plaqua brusquement contre le sol pour m'embrasser plus profondément encore. Comme étourdie je me demandais encore ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide effleurer ma lèvre supérieure et, sans même y réfléchir, je la laissai d'instinct poursuive son exploration plus avant. Sa langue vint donc toucher doucement la mienne. Le contact délicieux nous électrisa et nous retint le temps d'un battement de cœur. Puis nous nous abandonnâmes toutes les deux aux plaisirs encore inconnus de ce baiser au goût d'adulte.

Zuka était essoufflée et rouge comme une pivoine lorsqu'elle se redressa pour me dominer de toute sa frêle stature. Une expression un peu trop sérieuse s'était peinte sur son joli visage et son regard flamboyait d'une sauvage détermination. C'était, sans doute, la première fois que l'on me regardait avec autant de désir, et bien qu'un émoi tout naturel m'étreignît la poitrine, je ne m'étonnai, ni ne m'offusquai que cela vînt de ma meilleure amie, une personne de mon propre sexe pour qui je n'avais eu d'autre jusqu'alors qu'une affection toute platonique, bien qu'incommensurable. Tout cela n'avait à vrai dire aucune espèce d'importance, car si jamais je n'avais même imaginé que notre amitié nous mènerait jusque-là, j'étais depuis toujours prête à tout pour faire le bonheur de Momoko. Et pour guérir un chagrin d'amour, il n'existe sans doute rien de mieux qu'un autre amour.

Nul n'aimerait jamais autant Zuka que moi. Et c'était avec une immense joie que je m'apprêtais à lui en apporter l'irréfutable preuve.

Zuka et moi sommes depuis longtemps des amies intimes. Nous avons eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de nous regarder plus ou moins dévêtues, parfois de nous toucher, lors de nos chamailleries. Rien n'était pour nous plus naturel, comme cela l'est toujours entre des amis proches. Mais cette fois-ci fut bien différente, et ce ne fut pas sans un indicible émerveillement que j'aidai Momoko à ôter à son tour son uniforme pour me retrouver ensuite de nouveau collé à son corps, presque entièrement nu. Nos peaux qui se touchaient nous procuraient à toutes deux de délicieux frissons, et nous prîmes longtemps le temps de savourer ces vagues toujours montantes de chaleur et d'excitation qui petit à petit nous inondaient.

Ivres de bonheur, nous nous roulâmes ensemble parmi les herbes et les pétales de cerisier, et je me retrouvai bientôt sur elle. Nos rôles inversés, Zuka jouissait à présent de la vue imprenable que l'on peut avoir de l'autre lorsque l'on se trouve au-dessous tandis que je me penchais maintenant sur elle avec bienveillance. Nos bouches assoiffées se joignirent encore et ne s'écartèrent, un court instant, que lorsque le souffle vînt à nous manquer, pour mieux se retrouver.

Abandonnées au désir, nous nous explorions à présent avec la plus insatiable des avidités. Les mains de Zuka sur mon corps me rendaient folle de plaisir et soufflaient avec insistance sur les braises de mon désir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, tout contre celui de Momoko que je pouvais sentir tout autant s'affoler sous son soutien-gorge, et j'espérais faire preuve de suffisamment d'adresse, et redoublais d'ardeur, pour lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait par ses caresses et ses baisers énamourés.

A chaque étape que nous franchîmes, je cherchai dans le regard un peu perdu de Zuka son approbation. Sitôt son consentement obtenu, je m'attelai à ce que rien ne pût jamais, pas l'ombre d'une seule fraction de seconde, lui faire regretter de m'avoir accordé sa confiance. Mais je fus bientôt étonnée, même dépassée, par la ferveur avec laquelle elle me répondait, et je fus plus d'une fois prise au dépourvu, laissée à la merci de son désir qui ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Si elle avait été un temps adorable de maladresse, encore pudibonde, elle apprenait très vite à se rattraper… L'élève n'était plus timoré à l'idée de se mesurer au maître. Et au fond de moi, j'en étais ravie et très fière.

Ma conscience peinait à surnager de cet océan tumultueux de sensations qui s'ouvrait sous nos pieds pour nous engloutir. Nos corps se répondaient à présent l'un à l'autre d'instinct plus que de raison, nos raisons tues qui ne se faisaient plus que les spectatrices bien impuissante de l'émoi qui nous emportait.

Alors que j'émergeai de ce tumulte divin, je m'étonnai presque de me trouver à l'entière merci de Zuka qui, la bouche pressée contre ma petite poitrine, me léchait amoureusement un sein tandis que ses doigts caressaient mon entrejambe déjà humide au travers de ma culotte. Nous étions toutes deux assises dans l'herbe fraîche et les pétales rosés et j'avais les bras passés autour d'elle par mes étreintes je l'encourageais inconsciemment dans son exploration fébrile de ma féminité. Et Zuka me rendait folle… Ses lèvres humides, ses petites dents pointues, sa langue brûlante, ses mains hésitantes qui ensemble me touchaient et me titillaient avec la plus délectable de sensualités…

Mon ventre se contracta et je ne pus retenir un petit cri étouffé lorsqu'elle se mit à sucer maladroitement l'un de mes mamelons, que le plaisir et l'excitation avaient rendu tout durs. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes et d'une infinie douceur, plus chaude que le Soleil et aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent sur ma peau frémissante. La sensibilité de me mon corps continuait de s'affûter sous l'action de ses caresses malhabiles et passionnées, de ses incursions de plus en plus téméraires vers les portes de mon intimité. Le désir de Momoko ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle voulait faire de moi son amante, se perdre dans ma chair et s'abreuver de mes gémissements pour jouir contre moi de notre passion infinie, de cet amour sans faille qui toujours nous lierait là où celui des autres ne saurait être qu'une pâle reflet des flammes ardentes qui nous consumaient.

Mais je n'entendais pas laisser Zuka mener seule la danse ! Je comptais bien lui montrer que moi aussi, je savais lui donner du plaisir et que je pouvais tout comme elle la mettre à genoux et lui faire paraître son corps trop étroit pour toute la volupté dont je l'emplirais ! Le plus difficile était juste de me tirer d'abord de la délicieuse torpeur dans laquelle me plongeaient ses gestes pleins de grâce et d'audace… Elle avait presque réussi à glisser les doigts de sa main dans le seul vêtement que je portais encore, et mes seins étaient presque douloureux tant le plaisir que ses lèvres et sa langue me donnaient les avaient dilatés lorsque je réussis à m'extirper de cette trop voluptueuse léthargie. Mais ma vengeance allait être terrible !

Il me fallait procéder avec subtilité, pour qu'elle ne voie rien venir, pour que la surprise soit plus désarmante encore ! Je mis l'une de mes mains dans le creux de sa nuque, caressai ses cheveux fins et soyeux et la pressai subrepticement de redresser la tête pour venir m'embrasser. Inconsciente du danger, a moitié hébétée par ses propres sensations, elle m'obéit, s'agrippa de sa main libre à mon épaule et hissa lentement son visage à la hauteur du mien. J'écartai innocemment les lèvres pour l'accueillir. Ce fut alors que nos bouches se frôlaient et que sa langue se faufilait tout doucement par l'ouverture pour aller rencontrer la mienne que Zuka fut prise au piège.

Mes lèvres se refermèrent aussitôt sur sa langue et la capturèrent, et je me mis à la suçoter comme une délicieuse friandise, m'aidai de la mienne pour venir en titiller la sensible extrémité. Je sentis Zuka agitée d'un brusque soubresaut, celle de ses mains posée sur mon épaule et l'autre encore perdue entre mes cuisses se crisper presque douloureusement tandis que j'entendais mourir dans sa gorge un rauque gémissement. Puis elle devint docile, toute malléable entre mes bras, livrée à l'entière merci des fabuleuses décharges électriques dont était d'un bout à l'autre parcourue sa si douce et jolie langue. Loin de chercher à se soustraire à ce baiser inédit et langoureux, Momoko ne chercha à contraire qu'à s'y offrir plus éperdument et je pouvais à présent faire d'elle tout ce que je voulais. Tout ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête.

Mais j'avais déjà soigneusement établi ce que j'allais lui faire pour me venger de ce qu'elle m'avait fait. J'allais tout d'abord commencer par lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour cela, je repoussai Zuka jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouvât pratiquement suspendue dans mes bras. Elle abandonna toutes ses occupations et passa les siens autour de mon cou pour me garder tout contre elle, mais je n'eus aucun mal, le moment venu, à me défaire de cette agréable accolade. Mes mains pressées contre son dos vinrent tout en la caressant se nicher d'abord sous ses aisselles, puis glissèrent encore en lui procurant de longs et à n'en pas douter délectables tremblements pour venir se refermer sur ses superbes seins que nos ébats avaient à demi dénudés.

Je dois l'avouer, je suis un peu jalouse de la poitrine de Momoko. Ses seins sont, bien sûr, plus gros que les miens, mais pas trop. Leur rondeur en est ainsi parfaitement préservée et ils savent garder un très agréable et sensuel mélange subtilement dosé de souplesse et de fermeté sous les doigts. Leur peau rosée est infiniment douce au toucher et leurs aréoles plus rouges couronnées de petits mamelons tout effrontés, un spectacle déroutant d'érotisme. Moi-même qui suis une fille ne saurait y résister. Zuka, tes seins sont vraiment parfaits ! C'est pourquoi je les aime tant…

Je ne me vengeais pas seulement alors que je mordillai avec délicatesse la chair pulpeuse de cette si séduisant poitrine. J'assouvissais aussi ce faisant une envie si oppressante, un désir si bouillonnant que j'eus pratiquement du mal à ne pas en perdre l'esprit. La suave amertume de la sueur sur sa peau exquise me mit plus encore en appétit, le cri rauque de Zuka m'excita, et je ne sais franchement ce qui me procurait à cet instant le plus de plaisir. Etait-ce d'assouvir ce pressant fantasme qui me saisissait, ou bien de sentir Momoko se trouver si transie de plaisir qu'elle en était tout incapable de résister à mon inextinguible soif de vengeance ?... Sans doute un peu… non, beaucoup des deux en même temps ! Je mordis ainsi sens seins à plusieurs reprises, la faisant de nouveau crier, puis je refermai ma bouche sur l'un de ses mamelons et, comme elle, me mis à le sucer, mais avec bien plus de vigueur. Je sentis avec une immense satisfaction une brusque décharge électrique traverser son corps et lui couper le souffle. Tout en continuant indifféremment de les lécher, de les sucer, des les mordiller, je pris ses seins à pleines mains et les palpai, les massai avec une ardeur telle qu'elle en enflamma aussi bien les sens de Zuka que les miens.

J'avais peut-être mal calculé mon coup. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'en essayant de me venger, j'y prendrais tant de plaisir que je risquerais de m'y perdre…

Mais non ! Songer simplement à la façon dont j'avais décidé de clore ce fabuleux spectacle m'excitait tellement que ma culotte en était déjà dans un terrible état. Ou bien était-ce juste la poitrine de Zuka dont je ne cessais décidément pas de m'émerveiller qui me plongeait dans une telle extase ? Hum, à bien y réfléchir, sitôt ma vengeance pleinement assouvie, je ne saurais manquer de revenir m'en délecter…

Zuka poussa un cri de surprise lorsque mes mains sur sa poitrine la repoussèrent brutalement sur le sol, au beau milieu des pétales de cerisier. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps de protester, j'embrassai puis léchai la chair brûlante de son ventre, et le soubresaut qui s'ensuivit la fit taire. Je poursuivis un court instant cette extraordinaire exploration, puis mes mains glissèrent directement jusqu'à mon objectif premier : ses cuisses ! Se faufilant juste en dessous de ses fesses merveilleusement sculptées, elles agrippèrent les jambes de Zuka et les écartèrent au moment où ma bouche venait frôler les boucles duveteuses de son pubis.

Momoko était une nageuse et s'épilait donc avec grand soin pour que rien ne dépasse de son maillot. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis plus longtemps que moi, elle qui nageait depuis l'enfance, et je tombais un instant en arrêt devant le talent manifeste qu'elle avait développé pour cet intime entretien. Quoique j'envisageai l'espace d'une seconde que c'était peut-être Ikamasa, avec sa manie du rasoir, qui s'occupait de cette partie aussi du corps de Zuka… Cela m'amusa beaucoup, mais je devinais qu'il n'en était rien. Zuka était bien trop pure pour laisser un garçon toucher à son corps de la sorte. Mais me laisserait-elle m'en charger si j'osais le lui demander ?...

Le cœur étreint d'une passion lancinante, je baisai ce soyeux duvet et humai profondément l'envoûtant parfum aigre-doux qui s'en dégageait. Prise de hoquets et de spasmes incoercibles qui lui rendaient pénible l'articulation du moindre mot, Zuka essayait de protester. Mais en vain. Elle ne put que demeurer interdite et stupéfaite tandis que ma bouche poursuivait son lent cheminement vers l'intérieur de son entrejambe. Je fus étonnée et presque frustrée de constater qu'elle était encore plus mouillée que moi. Ainsi donc, Zuka, tu prends ton pied sans mon autorisation ? Prépare-toi donc, vile traîtresse, si c'est du plaisir que tu veux, tu vas être servie !

_ Sanae… non ! l'entendis-je haleter.

Ses vaines tentatives de s'opposer à moi me faisaient sourire. Ah non, vraiment ? Crois-tu que je ne vois pas comme tu es trempée, ma chère Momoko ? Tu en as sans doute encore plus envie que moi… Et puis d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé de te faire tout oublier ? Très bientôt, ma chérie, ta conscience errera dans de tels abysses que tu oublieras tout de ce que si c'est produit jusqu'à ce moment que nous partageons ensemble. Rien que toi et moi.

Et, je te l'assure, c'est toi qui en redemanderas.

Rouge de confusion et tremblante de la tête aux pieds, j'embrassai enfin la fente entrouverte du sexe de Zuka. Toutes ses protestations se fondirent en un mélodieux hurlement qui résonna longuement entre les arbres. Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi fort de toute ma vie. Je dois bien l'admettre, j'étais presque aussi tétanisée que l'était Zuka. Tout se mêlait indistinctement dans ma tête : le désir, la peur, le plaisir, l'impatience… J'étais pétrifiée par les émotions brûlantes que faisaient naître en moi ma propre audace. Assurément, ce que j'étais en train de faire à Zuka ne me laissait indifférente. Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour mordiller puis lécher ses lèvres humides et gonflées de désir, lorsque j'enfonçai ma langue plus profondément dans sa vulve pour venir caresser l'entrée de son intimité, lorsque je remontai tout doucement vers son clitoris que je pus sentir émerger et durcir lentement dans ma bouche… Tout cela me rendit folle, ivre de plaisir et de désir entremêlés, inconsciente de tout, de tout ce qui n'était pas elle que je n'avais jamais autant adorée et voulu choyer qu'en cet instant si fabuleusement déboussolant.

Mais je tenais là ma vengeance. Après s'être un moment débattue, avoir tenté de nier l'émoi dont elle était prise, Zuka était maintenant toute à moi. Elle ne protestait plus, ne se débattait plus, terrassée comme je l'avais été entre ses bras par la tyrannie du plaisir. Elle me laissait le champ entièrement libre, et le moindre de ses sursauts, de ses gémissements n'était empreint que d'une indicible volupté. Je jubilai de sentir bientôt ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux pour me presser contre elle et m'encourager, et je redoublai alors d'efforts pour pleinement la satisfaire.

Zuka était délicieuse, fondante et parfumée comme un fruit bien mûr. Sans l'ombre de la moindre appréhension, tenaillée par un appétit féroce et déraisonné, je m'en régalais. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Sans même pouvoir imaginer que j'en serais capable ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Finalement en vérité, le piège se refermait aussi sur moi et je comprenais qu'il n'avait pu en être que de même pour Momoko lorsque j'avais cru qu'elle me possédait avec despotisme…

Il n'y avait ni dominante ni dominée. Nous n'étions seulement que les jouets bien impuissants de l'orage de sentiments et de sensations enchevêtrés qui grondait, roulait et éclatait en nous avec fracas, avec la fureur dévastatrice et irrésistible d'un jour d'Apocalypse. Quelle téméraire j'avais donc été pour ne finalement que mieux succomber à toi, Zuka !... Tout ce que j'avais à faire à présent, c'était me laisser emporter par la mélopée hypnotique de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements et autres chuchotements qui emplissaient mes oreilles et guidaient mes gestes, m'élançaient irrésistiblement vers toi en attisant avec une si cruelle application le feu passionné qui de l'intérieur me dévorait…

Tandis que j'explorais ainsi avec passion la fleur délicate et épanouie de Zuka, m'abreuvais avec délice de son abondant nectar, je pouvais sentir mon propre bas-ventre me démanger avec de plus en plus de force. La chaleur sourde qui croissait en moi m'engourdissait peu à peu, brûlait dans mes veines et chacun de mes nerfs.

Seul un incendie plus dévastateur peut en étouffer un autre. Et bientôt, je n'étais plus habitée que par le besoin irrépressible de ne faire qu'une avec celle que je ne considérais désormais plus seulement comme ma meilleure amie, mais comme ma véritable âme sœur. Sans doute en avait-il toujours été ainsi entre nous sans même que nous ne nous en apercevions…

L'adorable minois de Zuka était tout empourpré lorsque je me redressai pour la regarder. Sa poitrine se soulevait péniblement et son souffle était court, saccadé. Le mouvement irrégulier de sa poitrine juvénile m'emplit à nouveau d'une brûlante attirance. Mon son visage retint plus que tout autre mon attention. Ses joues pleines étaient colorées de l'écarlate éblouissant de la gêne, mais ses yeux fixement posés sur moi étaient suppliants. Ce mélange fascinant de pudeur et de provocation me fit littéralement fondre. Enchantée par son regard, je répondis sans hésiter à sa requête, aussi pressante que silencieuse.

Je commençai tout d'abord par entreprendre, sous le regard de plus en plus incrédule et embarrassé de Zuka qui ne perdit pourtant pas une seule miette du spectacle, de retirer ma culotte dans laquelle, je m'en souvins non sans une vive émotion qui embrasa mon cœur et mon visage, elle avait plus tôt tenté de glisser les doigts. Je vis un inavouable ravissement se peindre sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la région la plus intime de mon corps que je lui dévoilais à présent. Malgré son air toujours aussi sérieux et chaste, son expression trahissait désormais un désir violent et si éhonté qu'elle n'était plus capable de le dissimuler. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une passion dévorante qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais habité son regard alors que nous nous connaissions depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que le fait de nous regarder nues nous parût tout à fait anodin.

Mais peut-être tout cela ne se passait-il pas de la façon dont elle l'avait espéré… Zuka parut en effet très étonnée lorsque je soulevai l'une de ses jambes et m'avançai à genoux dans l'herbe pour passer la mienne en dessous. Approchant plus encore mon bassin du sien tout en ouvrant les cuisses, je mis la deuxième par-dessus son autre jambe et nos bas-ventres se retrouvèrent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre. La surprise voilait un instant le désir dans ses yeux. Zuka ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j'avais en tête et me fixais d'un air profondément perplexe et interrogateur. Mais rassure-toi donc, je ne compte pas te laisser longtemps dans l'ignorance de mes projets !

Vibrante d'excitation, je baissai la main pour la poser sur mon ventre et la laisser glisser le long de ma taille jusque dans les poils courts de mon pubis et vers ma propre intimité. Parcourue d'un intense frisson d'extase, j'entrepris avec fébrilité d'aider les pétales de ma fleur à s'épanouir pleinement. Avec une gêne palpable mêlée de coupable fascination, Zuka scrutait attentivement le moindre de mes gestes et déglutissait péniblement chaque fois qu'un de mes gémissements trahissait la jouissance effrontée que j'éprouvais non seulement des caresses que je me prodiguais mais plus encore de sentir ce regard de feu constamment braqué sur moi. Les yeux de Momoko étaient presque tels des projecteurs qui me mettaient à nu dans la lumière la plus éclatante. Bien sûr, j'avais un peu le trac, mais j'étais aussi puissamment grisée par cette sensation hors du commun.

Lorsque je retirai mes doigts humides d'entre mes cuisses, je projetai les hanches en avant et collai mon sexe à présent tout ouvert contre celui de Momoko. Zuka cria, de surprise et d'éblouissement, et je manquai moi-même de gémir, de défaillir et de m'écrouler de tout mon long sur elle. Une brûlure mordante, enivrante, un torrent de feu ardent sourdait en moi de par là où nous étions toutes deux accolées et m'élançait, grimpait en moi en m'irradiant sur son passage d'ondes plus douces, mais plus pénétrantes encore. Pour accuser le choc, je m'étais malgré tout courbée au-dessus de Zuka, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle me contemplait d'un air béat et interdit. Nous étions toutes les deux fiévreuses et soudain haletantes, incapables d'articuler le moindre mot ni d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis les paupières de Momoko se clorent doucement et son menton se détourna tandis que je vis son visage se crisper d'une expression d'intense plaisir. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à cette seule vue, manqua de cesser de battre au moment où je sentis le bassin de Zuka presser contre le mien en une invitation claire et impérieuse à me joindre à elle dans cette volupté lancinante.

Nos mains jointes et serrées tout près de nos deux féminités qui maintenant n'en étaient plus qu'une, Zuka et moi faisions l'amour. Avidement, fébrilement, malhabilement. Nos mouvements désordonnés nous entravaient souvent et nous faisaient perdre nos moyens, nous coupaient le souffle un bref instant que nous passions à nous contempler l'une l'autre, à nous échanger par le biais de nos regards complices abondance de paroles intimes et secrètes qui n'avaient de sens que pour notre commun entendement… Je n'avais jamais rêvé de ma première fois avec Momoko je prenais soudain conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être plus belle qu'avec elle.

Nos sexes humides frottaient l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassaient éperdument à un rythme irrégulier, tantôt effréné, tantôt comme au ralenti. Nous étions unies dans une jouissance des plus fabuleuses qui nous possédait corps et âme, nous suffoquait de bouffées de chaleur et de bonheur intenses, nous faisait crier, hurler, à tue-tête et sans qu'un instant nous nous souciions de risquer d'être surprises… Zuka m'enlaçait fermement de sa jambe passée autour de ma taille, et elle la bougeait en trouvant peu à peu la cadence adéquate pour m'accompagner dans cette vertigineuse étreinte. Mes mains crispées dans les siennes, j'allais et venais frénétiquement contre Momoko, la tête baissée pour ne cesser de la contempler de mes yeux embués de larmes de joie et de la sueur qui dégoulinait de mon front.

Comme elle était belle en cet instant, rouge jusqu'aux cheveux, les yeux mi-clos. Son expression perdue, ses lèvres délicates et rosées entr'ouvertes qui laissaient continuellement s'échapper des flots de soupirs maladifs, sa chevelure magnifique et ébouriffée qui entre deux sursauts lui tombaient sur le nez… Et que dire de sa poitrine sublime ballottée en tous sens autant par les mouvements brusques et incohérents de sa respiration difficile que par les soubresauts extatiques et incontrôlables de son corps. Je me demandai un instant quel genre de spectacle je pouvais bien offrir en retour à ma chère Momoko… Elle méritait plus qu'amplement que je donne le meilleur de moi-même et je n'avais nullement l'intention d'en faire moins, de toute façon.

Plus le plaisir montait en moi et moins je parvenais à contrôler mon propre corps. Faire l'amour avec elle était si délicieux, si vertigineux que j'en perdais complètement la raison. L'extase que j'éprouvais était bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé et pourtant, elle croissait encore, impitoyablement. La tête me tournait, mon souffle était de plus en plus court, ma respiration difficile, et malgré l'engourdissement et la fatigue qui se saisissaient de mes hanches, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de les projeter contre le bassin accueillant de Zuka, montant à chaque va-et-vient plus haut encore sur les pentes abruptes de l'extase divine.

Nos clitoris frottèrent soudain l'un contre l'autre, et ce contact électrique, intensément voluptueux, nous fit crier à l'unisson. La découverte de ce plaisir immense me figea brièvement et alors que j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, je n'avais en tête que le moyen de reproduire cette féerique expérience. Alors que j'essayais d'ajuster la position de mon bassin en conséquence, Zuka bredouilla mon prénom d'une voix éteinte et si câline qu'elle m'interrompit brusquement, alanguie.

_ Sanae… chuchota-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers le mien pour sonder profondément en moi. S'il te plaît... Pr… prends aussi… ma virginité…

J'eus le souffle coupé. La requête de Momoko, frémissante d'émotion et de sentiments irréfutablement sincères me plongea à mon tour dans le plus troublant et le plus savoureux des émois. D'abord hébétée, j'esquissai bientôt un sourire amusé et conquis et lui répondit, aussi courageusement que je le pus :

_ Seulement si tu prends aussi la mienne.

Zuka écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'arrondit d'étonnement. Puis son regard se rasséréna et elle sourit à son tour, hocha la tête en signe appuyé d'approbation.

Ainsi donc en avions-nous décidé. Mais il n'y avait au final en cela rien de surprenant. Nous qui étions depuis toujours ensemble, n'étions-nous pas le plus logiquement les mieux à même de faire une femme l'une de l'autre ?... Honnêtement, j'étais tout de même extrêmement flattée et fière, et surtout comblée de joie, qu'elle ait choisi de m'offrir à moi ce si précieux trésor de jeune fille. C'était donc tout naturellement que je lui donnais le mien en échange. Qu'elle l'accepte en me gratifiant de ce magnifique sourire d'ange emplissait également mon cœur battant d'un indicible ravissement.

Nous respirions plus calmement à présent. Une paix majestueuse s'était faite en nous tandis que nous étions sur le point de vivre la plus importante expérience de nos vies. Ce calme un peu étrange nous retenait un peu, suspendait nos gestes tout en nous faisant longuement savourer la lenteur du temps qui s'écoulait entre nous. Au fond, nous n'avions pas à nous presser, même si le désir nous emplissait au point de déborder.

Je reculai légèrement pour dégager l'entrée du sexe de Zuka et elle écarta les cuisses du mieux qu'elle put pour m'en rendre l'accès plus facile encore. Saisie d'une pudeur que je croyais pourtant envolée, je demeurai un long moment à contempler béatement l'intimité de Momoko. Même si nous nous connaissions bien, cette partie de nos corps nous était encore à vrai dire inconnue. Je me surpris à faire l'inventaire des différences entre son sexe et le mien. La forme et la couleur de ses lèvres, la position de son clitoris… Même la taille de l'ouverture de son vagin était différente. Je trouvais cela tout à fait fascinant.

Timidement, mes doigts écartèrent ses petites lèvres gonflées et détrempées. Zuka frémit et retint un gémissement dans une moue adorable. Cela m'amusa tellement que je fis excessivement durer mon geste afin de la plonger dans l'embarras et le ravissement les plus complets. Peu à peu, je pouvais entrevoir les secrets qui se dissimulaient sous les replis de sa tendre chair. Mon regard pouvait s'aventurer vers l'intérieur de son ventre et je repérai bientôt ce que je cherchais. Je glissai les doigts de mon autre main dans l'ouverture et les tendis pour l'atteindre. Zuka frissonna encore, un peu de liquide chaud s'écoula entre mes doigts. Son hymen n'était pas très souple et formait comme une seconde fente à l'intérieur de son sexe. Je devinai en le touchant que le risque de lui faire mal en le déchirant était plutôt grand. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, j'entrepris de m'y prendre avec le plus de douceur possible.

J'habituai d'abord Momoko au contact de mes doigts à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre en la palpant délicatement, en caressant lentement ses petites lèvres moelleuses et humides. Petit à petit, Zuka se détendit et se mit à mouiller de plus en plus abondamment. Le cœur battant, je poursuivis alors plus avant. J'effleurai d'abord précautionneusement son hymen, puis jouai à exercer de petites pressions dessus pour en éprouver l'élasticité. Je ne voyais aucune douleur se peindre encore sur le visage de Momoko, donc je décidai de continuer ainsi un moment encore. J'eus au bout d'un certain temps le sentiment que sa peau s'assouplissait un peu sous mes doigts, mais je me retins de me précipiter. Au lieu de cela, je passai prudemment un seul doigt au travers de la fente de son hymen pour en caresser l'envers, puis suivre lentement le contour de ses bords. Je devais faire extrêmement attention aux sursauts de plus en plus fréquents de Zuka qui pouvaient me faire commettre un geste brusque qui serait alors bien malheureux…

Mais tout allait encore bien. Zuka semblait baigner dans une transe quasi-léthargique et son hymen ne me résistait à présent plus autant que lorsque je l'avais touché la première fois. Tandis que les doigts de ma main droite étaient plongés dans son bas-ventre pour la déflorer, je la caressais continuellement de l'autre pour l'aider à s'apaiser. Je la caressais à tous les endroits sensibles de son corps que j'étais en mesure d'atteindre.

En pinçant délicatement son clitoris, j'attirai son attention sur moi. Du regard, je lui fis comprendre que le moment était venu, et Zuka retint son souffle. Mais j'attendis qu'elle reprenne sa respiration pour y aller, car son corps était alors beaucoup plus détendu. Alors qu'elle ne me quittait plus des yeux, un peu désemparée, j'appuyai d'abord doucement sur le bord intérieur de la fente de son hymen, puis intensifiai progressivement la pression. Malgré tous mes efforts, le souffle de Zuka s'était de nouveau coupé et je pouvais sentir tous ses muscles se raidir. Je compris qu'en pareil instant, il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose de plus à faire pour la décontracter. Elle serra des dents et, craignant de lui faire mal, je voulus retenir mes doigts, mais son regard toujours fixement tourné vers moi semblait m'implorer de continuer.

Je sentis bientôt sa peau se fissurer, craqueler et se fendiller. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir le souffle coupé, et mon corps se figea brusquement. Je craignis vraiment de l'avoir fait souffrir et je l'interrogeai du regard. Je fus étonnée de voir Momoko si calme, me prier encore de continuer. Alors je lui obéis, sagement, et mon doigt continua de déchirer précautionneusement son hymen. Zuka s'agitait, gémissait même, mais ainsi qu'elle le voulait, je ne m'arrêtais plus. M'aidant d'un deuxième doigt, je brisai entièrement le voile de son innocence et pus très bientôt ouvrir complètement son sexe que je pouvais sentir palpiter au même rythme effréné que son cœur.

Le souhait de Momoko accompli, je restai immobile à la dévisager anxieusement, curieuse de connaître ses réactions sur cette irréelle expérience.

_ Zuka… est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? osai-je lui demander.

Elle me répondit d'un franc signe de dénégation de la tête et je fus alors tout emplie de soulagement, et me laissai aller à un sourire radieux. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir pu lui faire vivre cet instant magique sans qu'aucune ombre ne soit venue l'entacher. Le regard de Momoko brillait d'une fervente lueur de bien-être qui éclairait tout son visage encore timide. Je capturai alors sa main dans la mienne et l'étreignis avec amour. A présent, si tu le veux bien, c'est mon tour.

Je voulus d'abord m'allonger pour lui laisser la possibilité de voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais sans dire un mot elle me retint. Son visage sérieux et intimidé était adorable et me fit trop chavirer pour que je pusse m'opposer à sa volonté. Je frémis délicieusement au contact de ses mains sur ma peau, et les vagues étourdissantes de plaisir ne se firent que de plus en plus écrasantes à mesure qu'elle baissait la main vers mon intime féminité. Comme elle peu avant, je criai lorsqu'elle l'atteignit et se mit à l'explorer. Elle fut aussi hésitante et maladroite que je l'avais été, mais je la sentis tout de suite animée de la même inébranlable volonté de faire que cet évènement reste à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme l'un des plus magiques de mon existence.

Elle fut ainsi, bien que malhabile et inexpérimentée, attentionnée, curieuse, débordante d'affection et toujours encline à s'inquiéter de la moindre de mes réactions, puis à s'en émerveiller lorsque je lui faisais comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à s'en faire. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais agissait avec une telle mesure que ses doigts prirent graduellement leurs marques, gagnant ainsi en assurance, parfois en vivacité, ce qui ne manquait pas de me surprendre, le plus agréablement du monde.

Il apparut que mon hymen était moins résistant que le sien, et moins fermé. Il laissait une ouverture telle que je pus même sentir deux doigts de Zuka passer au travers et venir me titiller au-delà de l'entrée de mon vagin. Mon corps s'en raidit de volupté et ma vue se brouilla tandis que je me sentais des pieds à la tête parcourue de frissons électriques parfaitement exquis. Zuka avait beau être timide, elle s'enhardissait petit à petit à mesure qu'elle apprenait à connaître mon corps et ses réactions. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour lui dire ce que j'aimais, nous nous connaissions bien assez pour nous en passer.

De voir comme rien que ses doigts étaient capables de me faire perdre la tête lui donnait progressivement confiance en elle, et son hésitation cédait ainsi lentement le pas à une hardiesse éhontée et miraculeusement jouissive qui ne me laissait que pantoise, abîmée dans un océan de sensations extatiques telles que je ne ressentis rien d'autre qu'émerveillement lorsque ses doigts déchirèrent enfin subrepticement mon hymen, continuèrent ensuite très longuement de me découvrir en m'emplissant à m'en faire fondre d'une chaleur suffocante qui ne me faisait pourtant me sentir que plus vivante que jamais, pour m'abandonner tout ivre et pantelante, lorsque bien plus tard ils se retirèrent doucement de mon sexe inondé.

Je mis un très, très long moment à redescendre de ces vertigineuses hauteurs auxquelles m'avaient conduite Momoko, et je haletais encore lorsque je pus ouvrir les yeux, les mains appuyées au creux de ses reins pour me retenir de perdre l'équilibre et de m'affaler sur elle. Je vis alors que Momoko me regardait. Non, me contemplait. Me dévorait de ses grands yeux écarquillés et étincelants d'admiration. Jamais je n'aurais osé souhaiter qu'elle me regardât avec autant d'amour, et je l'admirai à mon tour. Ses beaux cheveux de jais étaient éparpillés dans l'herbe et les pétales de cerisier tombés autour de nous lui faisaient comme une auréole rosée autour de la tête, à merveille assortie au carmin profond dont se paraient encore ses tendres joues. Cet air à la fois pur et coupable m'attirait irrésistiblement. Avant moi, Zuka leva la main pour venir me caresser le visage. Mais elle suspendit son geste avant d'atteindre ma joue. Etonnée, je baissai les yeux vers les siens et constatai qu'elle regardait à présent fixement ses doigts tendus vers moi. Ceux-là mêmes qu'elle avait introduits dans mon intimité et n'avaient laissé de moi qu'une indolente poupée de chiffons…

Il me fallut un moment pour aviser le filet de sang qui coulait de ces jolis doigts.

J'en fus éberluée : je n'avais pas souffert un instant et Zuka semblait ne pas avoir eu la moindre difficulté à prendre ma virginité… Ainsi donc, j'avais pourtant saigné ?...

Lorsqu'elle les reposa sur moi, les yeux de Zuka étaient soudain emplis d'inquiétude.

_ Excuse-moi Sanae ! Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit-elle désespérément.

L'angoisse sur ses traits me fit sourire. Me moquer d'elle. Comme elle était mignonne !

Je m'empressai bien évidemment de balayer ses craintes en secouant vivement la tête et en lui assurant avec sincérité :

_ Je n'ai vraiment rien senti !

De douloureux, omis-je de préciser.

Je pouvais clairement sentir l'ineffable bien-être dans lequel je baignais grâce à elle illuminer mon visage d'un sourire plus radieux qu'un Soleil d'été, et cela ne manqua pas de la réconforter. Alors rassérénée, Zuka me sourit à son tour en hochant la tête, puis fit une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue de sa part : elle porta les doigts maculés du sang de mon hymen à ses lèvres gourmandes. Je voulus, mais trop tard, retenir son geste, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se lécha les doigts, les suça tout en affichant une mine absolument réjouie pour les débarrasser avec une extrême minutie du sang et des sécrétions mélangés dont ils étaient couverts.

Tandis que je demeurais incapable de réagir face à ce comportement dont l'audace était étonnante de la part Momoko et dont l'effet sur moi était curieusement stimulant, Zuka plongea par surprise les doigts de son autre main, que j'avais perdue de vue, dans les replis de ma chair pour, m'arrachant un soupir lancinant, les ressortir à leur tour couverts de mon sang. Elle s'en régala une fois encore d'un air affamé, puis me sourit, carnassière et provocante. Son audace la rendait excessivement désirable et me séduisait, comme la flamme d'une chandelle captive à coup sûr les papillons de nuit. N'y tenant plus, je vins l'embrasser passionnément, goûtant avec ivresse aux saveurs mêlées de la bière et du sang sur ses lèvres aussi douces que la brise printanière qui caressaient nos deux corps nus et enchevêtrés.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse avec toi, souffla Zuka au creux de mon oreille après notre baiser.

Inutile de dire qu'il en allait de même pour moi.

_ Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, lui répondis-je, on est encore loin d'en avoir terminé.

Etonnée, Zuka me laissa sortir de ses bras et me redresser tout en me scrutant d'un air curieux. Etendant les jambes, je posai les fesses dans l'herbe, mon bas-ventre toujours collé au sien, puis me penchai de nouveau sur elle pour la soulever par-dessous les aisselles et l'aider à s'asseoir contre moi. Je m'étonnai et me réjouis à la fébrile maladresse de chacun de nos gestes que nous fussions encore toutes nerveuses et tremblantes, comme si rien ne s'était encore passé entre nous. J'aurais trouvé bien décevant que nous nous fussions déjà habituées au plaisir au point qu'il ne nous ferait plus immodérément frissonner comme il le faisait heureusement encore… Quelque part, c'est que nous étions encore peut-être tout innocentes !

Aussitôt pressée contre moi, Zuka colla sa bouche à la mienne et serra étroitement ses bras autour de mon corps. Nos seins se touchèrent puis s'écrasèrent les uns contre les autres. Comprimés de la sorte, ils rendaient notre souffle difficile et nous ne faisaient que mieux encore perdre la raison et nous abandonner aux délices que nous éprouvions de sentir nos poitrines si infiniment sensibles se presser ainsi à se fondre l'une dans l'autre… D'instinct, tout notre corps se mettait à aller et venir contre celui de l'autre, stimulant en maints endroits fabuleux l'exquise sensibilité de notre toucher exacerbé. Et nous continuions de nous embrasser éperdument.

Bientôt folle de désir, je poussai Zuka à arquer légèrement le dos et à ouvrir un peu plus les cuisses. Nos sexes avides de se retrouver purent alors recommencer à se stimuler réciproquement au rythme accordé des va-et-vient de nos bassins.

Abandonnant les lèvres de Momoko pour repousser un peu plus son buste, je tins la promesse que je m'étais faite de goûter de nouveau à sa poitrine fabuleuse. Aussitôt ma bouche posée sur l'un de ses mamelons dardés, le contact de ses aréoles chaudes et soyeuses sur le bord de mes lèvres m'emplit instantanément d'une frénésie telle que j'en perdis tout contrôle. Les cris et soupirs satisfaits de Zuka ne m'aidèrent qu'à m'éprendre plus follement encore de la chair appétissante de ses seins…

A mesure que la volupté nous emplissait, électrisait plus intensément nos deux corps en nage, et que la tempête de nos sensations entremêlées qui grondait dans les tréfonds de notre chair se faisait de plus en plus violente, plus imminente, le rythme de notre amoureuse étreinte s'accélérait. Le désir devenait fureur, une rage impérieuse que nous partagions de nous joindre, de ne faire plus qu'une et de vibrer ensemble. La raison n'avait plus aucune emprise sur la frénésie dévorante qui nous conduisait, et nous nous emballions fougueusement l'une contre l'autre, à en souffrir.

Nous ne prêtions plus attention à la pudeur, à la fatigue, bien encore moins à la peur. Toute notre attention était captivée par l'étreinte presque douloureuse de nos deux sexes qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Nos corps mus par un appétit féroce et insatiable ne pouvaient désormais plus s'arrêter, et nous n'avions plus qu'à crier, qu'à hurler à l'unisson le bonheur qui nous terrassait, impitoyable, violent, étourdissant et merveilleux. Le contact de nos peaux moites, de chairs brûlantes, nos caresses et nos baisers nous titillaient jusqu'aux plus abyssales profondeurs de nos êtres et chassaient de nos têtes toutes nos pensées, toutes nos incertitudes, toutes nos appréhensions. Tout ce qui nous habitait à présent, c'était l'obsession, et la jouissance fulgurante de nous unir, de n'être qu'une. L'une à l'autre.

Ma tête tournait, mon corps me brûlait, ruisselant de sueur et mon cœur battait à m'en faire souffrir le martyr tandis que mes poumons enflammés consommaient l'air plus vite que je ne pouvais l'inspirer. Et jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Jamais. Ce que je vivais était à nul autre pareil. Je faisais l'amour avec ma meilleure amie, avec mon âme sœur, la seule à qui je désirais réellement me donner corps et âme ainsi que je le faisais à présent, oublieuse de tout ce qui pouvait faire à d'autres redouter autant que j'avais espéré l'accomplissement de cet acte unique à la magie inconcevable. Bien au-delà de tout entendement.

Naufragée en plein cœur de cette tempête déchirante de sensations électriques et fabuleuses dont le terrible fracas m'assourdissait, je pris soudain conscience d'une vérité si éclatante, si aveuglante, si formidablement transcendante que je fus aussitôt assurée qu'une telle révélation ne pouvait être qu'énoncée à haute voix, dans un cri retentissant. Et je hurlai donc, à m'en arracher les poumons :

_ Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Momoko Orizuka !

Stupéfaite, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, un air stupide et béat sur le visage, Zuka s'était figée entre mes bras qui continuaient de l'étreindre passionnément. Elle bredouilla, incohérente et irrésistible à travers le flot de soupirs incoercibles qui s'écoulaient d'entre ses adorables lèvres :

_ Que… ? Sanae… non… Ne dis pas… Imbécile ! Je… M… Moi aussi, je… je…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et se cambra avec une force inouïe entre mes bras. Zuka cria. Hurla, s'époumona. Un hurlement charmant semblable au chant troublant et mélodieux d'une sirène. Sous sa peau irradiée de frissons interminables, tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient violemment, à répétition et d'une façon dénuée de la moindre cohérence. Mais ce n'est qu'à voir son visage soudain éclatant, aveuglant d'une lumière presque divine que je compris avec émotion qu'elle avait atteint le paroxysme de l'extase. Je la serrai alors très fort contre et jouis de sentir ses tremblements incoercibles l'agiter et la remuer tout contre moi. Puis des flots abondants s'écoulèrent d'entre ses cuisses pour m'inonder de sa chaleur, et c'est à cet instant que je me joignis à son voluptueux orgasme, me retenant autant que possible de crier pour continuer d'entendre sa voix.

Je n'ai pas un souvenir clair de la façon dont Zuka et moi nous sommes retrouvées abandonnées l'une contre l'autre, assoupies et pourtant encore démangées, quelquefois, d'agréables frissons sous la peau, au creux des reins et dans le cou. Peut-être était-ce seulement à cause du vent doux qui nous caressaient toutes les deux, entièrement nues. Mais j'étais heureuse, mon cœur gonflé de joie au point que je le sentais peser dans ma poitrine à chacun de ses battements sourds et régulier. Le parfum sucré de Momoko s'insinuait dans mes narines et me donnait un peu le vertige je le respirais avec gourmandise. Mon esprit était encore tout embrumé, mes idées perdues dans un épais brouillard blanc.

Je revis un instant le visage de Zuka éblouissant de sérénité, complètement détendu pendant que son corps était pourtant tout entier agité de la fièvre tumultueuse de la jouissance. Au moment où celui-ci avait été le plus torturé, Zuka avait pourtant affiché une expression profondément paisible, comme si plus aucun des petits tracas comme des grands malheurs de ce monde n'avait pu l'atteindre. Comme si elle avait été oublieuse de tout…

Je souris alors en réalisant que, finalement, j'avais bien exaucé le souhait de Momoko. Je lui avais fait oublier son chagrin d'amour. Et tout ce qui pouvait aussi assombrir la beauté de son visage. A la voir pressée contre moi respirer calmement, je le savais qu'elle était heureuse à présent. Qu'elle le serait toujours puisque je serais toujours là à ses côtés. C'était bien plus qu'une certitude : une évidence.

L'avoir réalisé me tira de la somnolence dans laquelle j'avais laissé la tranquillité de cet instant féerique m'entraîner. Malicieusement, je posai mon doigt sur une de ses épaules et m'amusai à le faire glisser le long de son corps ferme et délié en épousant chacune de ses formes élancées. Momoko frissonna à plusieurs reprises, l'air endormi, et je me délectai de ces subtiles réactions, reproduisis l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrît enfin les yeux pour me regarder. L'intensité de son regard me pétrifia. Elle me scrutait intensément avec dans le fond des yeux quelque chose qui me semblait ressembler à une immense gratitude que j'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter.

_ Sanae, je t…

J'apposai mon index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

_ Non, lui chuchotai-je d'une voix épuisée. Ne dis rien.

J'écartai mon doigt et savourai un instant l'incompréhension sur ses traits, puis me penchai pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Sans hésitation, Zuka se donna entièrement à moi et je la titillai doucement de mes mains aux endroits les plus plaisants de son corps pour lui rendre l'expérience encore plus merveilleuse.

_ Les mots sont inutiles entre nous, lui soufflai-je sans vraiment cesser de l'embrasser.

Le désir une fois assouvi nous avait quittées, mais nous n'éprouvions pas pour autant aucun plaisir à nous embrasser et à nous toucher… Et nous savions de toute façon que bientôt, il renaîtrait et nous pousserait, nous presserait de gravir à nouveau les pentes escarpées des sommets du plaisir. Pour l'heure, nous avions tout le temps de savourer le simple bonheur d'être ensemble et de nous être aimées.

_ Nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment ensemble, lui demandai-je longtemps après.

Toujours rouge de confusion, Zuka hocha cependant la tête avec conviction. Puis, débordante d'allégresse, je parcourus sa joue du bout de mes doigts, effleurai les mèches de ses cheveux de soie et vins caresser le creux de sa nuque. Elle frissonna et s'approcha de moi. Je fermai les yeux pour l'embrasser encore.

Le temps passa, lent à nos côtés. Je réalisais à contrecœur qu'il ne nous serait sans doute impossible de rester ainsi indéfiniment, même si c'était précisément ce dont j'avais le plus envie. Alors que je me redressais sans dire un mot pour regarder simplement ce que nous avions fait de nos vêtements, Zuka me retint par le bras.

_ Attends ! gémit-elle en m'obligeant à me tourner de nouveau sur elle.

Le rouge de ses joues s'était encore approfondi. Il gagnait à présent de nouveau ses oreilles et son cou. Je me sentis fondre à le contempler.

_ Avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais…

A l'entendre parler de la fin inéluctable de cette parenthèse d'oubli absolu, j'eus le cœur un peu plus lourd. J'eus beau me dire que cela ne changerait certainement rien à cette relation nouvelle qui venait de naître entre nous, de cet amour profond qui avait enfin éclos, je préférais, et de loin, rester encore ici, avec elle, et laisser la vie s'écouler autour de nous en nous ignorant.

_ J'aimerais…

Zuka était encore plus rouge. Encore plus adorable. Qu'essayait-elle donc de me dire, rassemblant ainsi tout son courage ? J'étais curieuse d'entendre, de boire ses paroles, et finalement, je me moquais bien que le temps nous pressât de reprendre le cours de nos vies normales…

_ J'aimerais te lécher, moi aussi… avoua-t-elle, non sans baisser les yeux à la fin de son audacieuse requête.

Je rougis moi aussi. A l'entendre de la bouche de Zuka, cette seule évocation venait subitement de raviver en moi un feu que je croyais pourtant encore éteint. Attendrie, je sentis mon cœur bondir et s'envoler. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore si urgent pour nous de nous en aller. Peut-être que je n'en avais rien à faire, de toute façon, de ce qui pouvait se passer ailleurs qu'ici, au creux de ses bras tant aimés.

_ Faisons-le plutôt toutes les deux ensemble, lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille.

Je pus l'entendre déglutir de stupéfaction et, sans raison apparente, j'éclatai de rire.

Puis je me penchai encore sur elle et ajoutai, d'une voix douce et rassurante :

_ Il nous reste encore un peu de temps… »


End file.
